


sweet spot (in the distance, thunder)

by lemon_verbena



Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran Strike Enjoys Giving Women Orgasms, F/M, Smut, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Robin starts laughing, her stomach jumping beneath his fingertips.“That sounded better in my head.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	sweet spot (in the distance, thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter but no less smutty ficlet for day three of Striketober! Don't forget to add your works to the collection, linked above, if you're participating. Many thanks again to Lula and Robin Lestrange for the wonderful prompts.

Cormoran is laying behind Robin, aligning himself with her for a luxurious late-night fuck, rain falling outside. She reaches her arm up and back to caress his head as the blunt tip of his cock slips just inside her warm wet cunt.

“Mm,” Robin sighs, enjoying the way Cormoran slowly works himself inside, opening her bit by bit. “Oh— yes, there.”

Cormoran repeats his motion, sliding up against her channel, and can feel it when he hits Robin’s sweet spot by the way she tenses, clamping down on him.

“Like that?” he murmurs, voice rough and low in the rich twilight. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Robin sighs, “just like that. Oh, Cormoran…”

He focuses on getting his stroke just right, allowing himself the pleasure of taking a handful of Robin’s truly lovely arse to anchor himself to her. She gasps each time he gets it right, which gives him a useful guide to hitting her G-spot over and over.

“Does my cock feel good in your pussy— oh, christ,” Cormoran says, unable to even finish his sentence. Robin starts laughing, her stomach jumping beneath his fingertips. “That sounded better in my head.”

“It feels wonderful,” Robin says loyally, between giggles. “Really really good.”

Cormoran, glad she cannot see the way his face is heating up, takes a moment to realign himself with her cunt before thrusting again, making sure to hit her G-spot in just the same way that had elicited the gasping. It has the dual result of making her cry out and also stop giggling at his failed dirty talk. He does it again, more shallowly, quick short pumps that hit her just right each time.

“Oh— oh— oh—” Robin gasps, distracted entirely now. “Oh— Corm—”

“That’s it, love,” he says, his embarrassment giving him laser-focus. “That’s it, come on—”

Robin’s breath is catching in her throat; somewhere in the distance, thunder rolls. 

“Oh— please—” she gasps, and Cormoran moves his hand from her arse to press against her clit, putting pressure there to counterbalance his thrusts, and her pitch rises sharply. 

“That’s it, Robin,” he whispers again, “like that? Does that feel good?”

“Yes— oh— yes—”

Robin’s hand comes up once more, taking a handful of his hair in her fist as her body clamps down around his. Cormoran is pressed fully against her now, and Robin doesn’t seem to mind the way his hairy chest chafes against her back. 

“Please—” Robin whimpers, “please—”

“I’ve got you,” Cormoran says, “come on, love—”

And between one stroke and the next Robin cries out, her thigh shaking against his, as he brings her off the cliff. Cormoran, his mission accomplished, allows himself to follow her down, fucking her through her own orgasm and into another, smaller one as his own builds and bursts within him. 

As he slows and finally stops, still buried deep in Robin’s pulsing cunt, Robin’s hand slowly uncurls from his hair. His scalp is a bit sore from the way she’s been pulling, but he doesn’t mind.

“That was lovely,” Robin says, pulling his hand up from her hip to across her chest, between her breasts. She interlaces their fingers. Cormoran heaves a sigh and presses his face into the back of her neck. They’re both coated in sweat, their bodies slick where they rub together. 

“Lovely?” he says. “That’s the best you’ve got? That was pretty fucking great, as far as I’m concerned.”

Lightning flashes, illuminating the small room, followed quickly by a crash of thunder; the storm is moving over them. 

“Your cock made my pussy feel incredible,” Robin says, and he can hear her grin in her voice.

Cormoran presses a kiss to her nape. “Terrible woman.”

“Get your lines from better porn videos, then,” she says, and he snorts a laugh.

“Don’t be cruel.”

Robin nestles back into his chest. Cormoran’s cock is softened enough that he really should pull out and deal with the condom, but he doesn’t at all want to. It’s too comfortable, in the post-coital haze, curled up with Robin beneath the rainstorm. 

“You can do that to me again any time you want,” she says, punctuated by a jaw-cracking yawn. “But I really ought to go to the loo now. Don’t want another UTI.”

“Absolutely not,” Cormoran agrees. “Up with you.”

But neither of them move for another long moment. Their breathing synchronizes. The rain continues to fall. In the distance, thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
